¿Ojousama y Sensei?
by friki-chan-99
Summary: Orihime es una linda ojou-sama que esconde un gran dolor de su pasado...perder a alguien importante, y descubrir el amor en una persona especial y no esperada...esto y mas, pasen y disfruten, por supuesto un ICHIHIME. dejen Reviews!
1. Recuerdos del pasado

**¡¡¡¡¡ BIENVENIDOS!!!!!!**

Hola a todos, gracias por entrar y tener la intención de leer este fic. Quiero pedirles que por favor me tengan paciencia con esta historia, pues soy nueva en esto y es la primera que hago una. Este primer capitulo será un poco largo (por favor paciencia .) Por supuesto aceptare y serán bienvenidos todos sus comentarios y sugerencias, también agradecería que mencionaran que es lo que les gusta de esta historia. Bueno sin otra cosa que decir, que disfrute la historia...ah! y por supuesto...arriba el **ichihime!!!**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a Tite kubo (si me pertenecieran ya habría lo que todas deseamos: juntar a Ichigo y Orihime =)

**CAPITULO 1: **_**"RECUERDOS DEL PASADO"**_

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día, la mañana era fresca anunciando que la larga noche había terminado. Poco a poco los rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la habitación de una chica, que al parecer dormía tranquilamente, o más bien parecía que prefería seguir dormida inmersa en sus sueños y fantasías, que despertar y regresar a la realidad.

Por fin esos rayos de luz decidieron jugar con el rostro de la chica y hacerla despertar de su sueño, así que la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, mostrando con ello el color de estos. Unos ojos grises como la tempestad, pero hermosos como el rocío de la mañana. Risueña estiro los brazos un poco y soltó un pequeño bostezo que cubrió con sus delicadas manos, respiro profundo y se levanto de la cama. Cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frio suelo se quedo inmóvil un momento y observo fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba.

La habitación era grande, acogedora y sobre todo estaba llena de infinidad de lujos. Su cama era realmente grande, como si en vez de solo dormir una persona durmieran tres. Un enorme closet que estaba frente a ella, un espacioso y lujoso tocador con infinidad de accesorios, perfumes y maquillajes. En fin, pareciera que se trataba de la habitación de una "_**Ojou-sama**_". Cuando esa palabra cruzo por su mente salió de sus pensamientos. Sí, era verdad, lo había olvidado por completo...ella era una "Ojou-sama"...ella era **Inoue Orihime**... ¡Como podía haberlo olvidado!, si desde que había nacido esa palabra estaba presente día y noche en su vida.

Ella era proveniente de una familia rica, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que sus cuentas bancarias tenían infinidad de ceros al final, de muy buena posición social, sumamente respetada y admirada por muchos, en fin una familia intachable. Entonces recordó otra cosa, miró hacia el enorme closet que estaba frente a ella y se acerco hasta llegar a el, decidió abrirlo y allí se encontró con un conjunto que sobresalía de los demás.

Era un uniforme escolar, conformado por una falda no muy corta de color negra con un pequeño encaje al final de esta y medio tabloneada, una camisa blanca manga larga, un pequeño saco negro adornado con líneas blancas que hacían juego con el encaje blanco y por ultimo un moño rojo en la camisa. Sin duda alguna un sencillo uniforme escolar, pero elegante.

Agacho la cabeza tomando el uniforme, tomo aire y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Después de todo hoy era su primer como estudiante de preparatoria en el colegio "High Blossom", uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad de alto prestigio. Normalmente una chica de su edad estaría emocionada por su primer día de escuela, pero ella no mostraba emoción alguna.

Cuando termino de vestirse se dirigió a su tocador, se sentó en la elegante silla del tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. El cual era de un hermoso color naranja muy brillante y largo. Saco de su alajero unas hermosas horquillas plateadas, las miro detenidamente con una mirada llena de bondad y de nostalgia, cerró los ojos y se coloco una en cada lado de su cabello. Tomo una botella de los diversos perfumes y se puso un poco, era un aroma dulce y exquisito. De pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación y entro una señora en ella.

-Ojou-sama, buenos días ¿ya esta lista?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

"_**Ojou-sama"**_-pensó ella- como detestaba que la llamaran así.

-sí- contestó simplemente.

-Ojou-sama ¿Qué le sucede?, no parece muy animada.

-N-No, nana estoy bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su nana se quedo observándola por un momento y en su rostro se formo preocupación, la conocía bien desde que había nacido, sabia bien que algo le pasaba.

-Estoy bien...de verdad- afirmo la chica.

-Entiendo- dijo no muy convencida su nana.

-Bueno mejor me apresuro o llegare tarde- dijo levantándose de la silla y recogiendo su maletín.

Pero antes de salir, Orihime se acerco a su buro y miro una fotografía que estaba sobre el, la tomo con las dos manos e Inmediatamente en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de tristeza.

-Me voy yendo ya- dijo en voz baja mirando la fotografía.

La coloco en su lugar y ambas salieron de la habitación, Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta el comedor.

-Ojou-sama ¿Qué desea desayunar?- pregunto la nana.

-No gracias, desayunare en el colegio- contestó Orihime.

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo exaltada su nana- no pienso dejarla ir sin que coma algo.

-P-Pero es que- fue interrumpida por su nana.

-¡Sin peros Ojou-sama!- y se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

-Ah!...pero- trato de decir, pero su nana ya se había marchado.

Resignada, Orihime decidió tomar asiento en el comedor y esperar a que su nana regresara. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentada en un enorme comedor, y se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos...

_**-¡Que**__**ridículo!...todo este espacio solo para una persona... ¡es demasiado grande!-**_ pensó para si misma.

Todas las mañanas era igual, Orihime al bajar nunca encontraría a nadie sentado en ese comedor esperándola para desayunar. Sus padres trabajaban todo el día, salían desde muy temprano y casi no los veía. Orihime estaba destinada a ser solo ella en ese enorme comedor.

-"Definitivamente es mejor estar dormida"- susurró.

Después de un momento su nana regresó con una bandeja de comida. Entonces se dispuso a desayunar y trato de comer lo que su nana había preparado para ella, pues no tenía mucho apetito.

-Gracia por la comida- dijo limpiándose con la servilleta para luego levantarse de la silla

Tomo su maletín para marcharse hacia el colegio, pero se detuvo al observar un recuadro grande que yacía en el centro de la sala, lo miro fijamente y su expresión cambio de inmediato por una leve tristeza.

-Me voy yendo ya- dijo en voz baja aun mirando el recuadro.

Después de eso siguió su camino hasta la salida, afuera se encontraba el chofer esperándola.

-Ojou-sama, el auto esta listo- se dirigió a Orihime.

-Gracias- dijo ella- pero hoy quiero irme sola caminando al colegio.

-Pero, Ojou-sama!- exclamó el hombre

-No se preocupe-lo interrumpió ella- conozco bien el camino y le prometo que no me pasara nada- aseguró la chica.

-Si sus padres se llegan a enterar-dijo preocupado.

-Si eso llegase a suceder, yo me hare responsable Sebastián.

El chofer miro a la nana que se encontraba a un lado de ellos y al verlo ella hizo un gesto de "esta bien", entonces resignado acepto dejar ir a la chica tal y como ella quería.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Que tenga un buen día, Ojou-sama- dijo su nana despidiéndola.

-Si- contesto ella.

Entonces se encamino a la salida, al caminar miro a su alrededor y observo que el jardín era realmente grande, tanto que era tardado llegar hasta allá. Por fin salió de la enorme mansión y dio un suspiro de alivio, como si en lugar de salir de su casa saliera de una prisión.

_**-"Prisión"**_- Pensó ella mirando la mansión desde afuera.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente para llegar a su destino.

-Sí, definitivamente esa es la palabra- dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba.

Al caminar el viento soplaba amablemente, hacia mover su larga cabellera y su elegante falda escolar. Desvió su camino hacia el colegio y se paro frente a un portón de gran tamaño, que al parecer era la entrada de un enorme lugar. Después de verlo un poco, decidió entrar a aquel lugar y una vez que atravesó ese lugar un enorme escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, las piernas le empezaron a temblar, incluso le costaba respirar, después de todo estaba parada en un cementerio.

Luego de pasar por algunas lapidas se detuvo frente a una en especial. Era una lapida de color blanco puro, con acabados hermosos y finos, estaba muy limpia y bien cuidada adornada de bellas flores a su alrededor. La chica miro la lapida y enseguida se dibujo una enorme tristeza en su rostro, intento hablar pero no pudo, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y se deslizaron por el rostro de la chica, perdió el control de si misma y se tiro de rodillas desconsolada. Varios sentimientos y recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, por mas que apretaba las manos las lagrimas no dejaban de salir. Tomo aire y al fin se pudo tranquilizar un poco, después de eso levanto la mirada hacia la lapida aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento...-soltó por fin- se que no tengo derecho...pero por favor...perdóname...onii-sama!

-Estoy aquí frente a ti...y sobre todo! –se calló por un momento- sobre todo...viva!- gritó

Agacho la mirada y apretó las manos de nuevo.

-No es justo...no lo entiendo!- gritó de nuevo- eres tu el que debería de estar en mi lugar!...Eres tu el que debería de haber empezado la preparatoria...no yo!- dijo llorando amargamente de nuevo.

**FLASH BACK**

Ese día era temprano por la mañana, una mañana fresca en la ciudad de Karakura. En ese momento un automóvil fino y lujoso viajaban dos personas acompañados de un chofer, uno al parecer era un joven bien parecido que vestía un uniforme de preparatoria perteneciente al colegio "High Blossom", y a su lado se encontraba una niña pequeña que vestía un lindo uniforme de preescolar, parecía estar enojada y algo distante, pues en su rostro se dibujaba un gracioso puchero.

-¿Todavía sigues enojada, Orihime?- preguntó el joven.

-.......-la niña no respondió nada.

-Por favor entiéndeme- dijo sutilmente- hoy es mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria y no puedo llegar tarde.

-No quiero...-menciono en voz baja la niña.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero!- gritó ella- tu me lo prometiste Onii-sama- agregó- me dijiste que vendrías conmigo en mi primer día de clases!.

-Lo sé, pero los planes cambiaron- tratando de hacerla entender- cambiaron la hora de la ceremonia de apertura y no puedo faltar.

-Pero...-Orihime comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Orihime, Sebastián te acompañara por mi y...-pero fue interrumpido.

-No!, no quiero- dijo entre sollozos.

El joven saco de entre sus ropas una cajita de regalo y se la mostro a la niña.

-Toma Orihime, es para ti- dijo el joven- tenia planeado dártelo cuando llegáramos a casa, pero mejor te lo entrego en este momento.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Orihime.

-Felicidades por tu primer día de clases!- dijo tiernamente el joven.

La niña lo tomo con las dos manos y abrió la cajita, en ella vio un par de horquillas plateadas. Y la expresión de la niña cambio nuevamente.

-No lo quiero- dijo enojada.

-Orihime...- susurró el joven.

-No pienso dejar que me compres con un regaló...

En ese momento el auto se detuvo en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

-Onii-sama...eres un mentiroso-dijo llorando- Te...Te Odio Onii-sama!!!- abrió la puerta y bajo del auto.

-Orihime, ¿Qué haces?...regresa!!!- y salió detrás de ella.

El joven vio como un auto se dirigía directamente a su hermana a gran velocidad y al parecer no podía frenar. El auto se acercaba, Orihime no podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizada del miedo, parecía el fin y solo se escucho un fuerte golpe...

Después de unos minutos Orihime abrió un poco los ojos, no sabia que había pasado, comenzó a escuchar voces y por fin reacciono. Sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver a su hermano que estaba sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente y protegiéndola, pero el estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre.

-¿Onii-sama?- lo llamó ella- ¿Onii-sama?...respóndeme!- insistió de nuevo.

El joven se movió un poco y alzo la cabeza, miro el rostro de Orihime y muy despacio coloco una mano ensangrentada en el rostro de ella.

-Que alivio...-dijo débilmente el joven- estas bien...Orihime, tenia tanto miedo de que te sucediera algo...

-Onii-sama...yo- trato de decir ella.

-Todo está bien- aseguró él- no sabes que feliz estoy de que estés bien, porque para mi Orihime...es lo más importante...en la vida...-dijo por ultimo.

La mano que estaba posada en el rostro de la niña perdió fuerza, al igual que el cuerpo del joven, quien había cerrado sus ojos...que al parecer jamás abriría de nuevo.

-¿Onii-sama?- decía la niña mientras intentaba mover el cuerpo de su hermano- despierta por favor!- suplicaba- por favor... no me dejes sola!!!!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, creo que algo largo y confuso, pero sentí que tenia que ponerlo primero por todas las raíces y todo eso de la historia. Les prometo que en el siguiente aparecerán más personajes y también el esperado Ichigo XD.

Y si no es mucho pedir dejen algunos reviews porfissss.....

Bye bye.


	2. tristes recuerdos¿nuevos conocidos?

**¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!!!**

_**Konichiwa! A todos... aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia ichihime, espero que sea de su agrado y espero que lo disfruten. Por su puesto agradezco en especial a todas las personas que me dieron sus sabios consejos de experiencia y espero me acompañen a lo largo de esta historia. En este capitulo puse al principio recuerdos de Orihime que son narrados por ella, espero y no les aburra T.T**_

_**Bueno sin mas interrupciones disfruten el capitulo n.n**_

_**Ya lo saben, los personajes de BLEACH no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

**CAPITULO 2: TRISTES RECUERDOS... ¿NUEVOS CONOCIDOS?**

Entre el dolor y lágrimas Orihime empezó a recordar todo aquello que había ocurrido después de la muerte de su hermano. Definitivamente ese día había marcado para siempre su vida y la de su familia, trayendo consigo un cambio en todos los aspectos, especialmente en el comportamiento de sus padres.

-**"**_**es verdad**_"-pensó la chica- "_recuerdo que ese día para mi había sido como una pesadilla, mi mente y corazón no respondían a nada, poco después del accidente perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, me había alegrado pensando que todo había sido un espantoso sueño, quería correr para abrazar a mi Onii-sama y decirle cuanto le quería. Entonces baje de la cama de un brinco y abrí la puerta, me asome por las escaleras y de pronto mi alegría se esfumo por completo...vi a mucha gente en la casa, todos tenían una cara de tristeza, también recuerdo que vi a mis familiares todos reunidos allí e inclusive los que Vivian muy lejos de nosotros. Decidí bajar y preguntar a mis padres que estaba pasando, cuando encontré a mis padres, mi madre estaba sentada en un mueble llorando, para ser sincera, jamás la había visto así, mi padre estaba a su lado tratando de reconfortarla pero era inútil, su llanto no cesaba. Me acerque un poco mas y vi que enfrente de ellos había una enorme caja, algo a lo que ellos le llamaban ataúd, escuche claramente como mi corazón se estrujo cuando vi que aun lado de esa enorme caja se encontraba la foto de mi hermano...__**no es verdad**__, me repetía a mi misma__**,...no es verdad!**__ pero esa era la única verdad ese día era el funeral de mi querido Onii-sama."_

"_·Para mi, mi Onii-sama lo era todo... y para él, yo lo era todo, así fue como crecimos juntos. Nuestros padres eran personas muy ocupadas y casi no tenían tiempo para nosotros, por lo que solo éramos el y yo. Desde que yo había nacido mi hermano siempre había estado a mi lado, sinceramente jamás había tenido ningún tipo de amigos, ni tampoco me importaba mientras mi Onii-sama estuviera a mi lado, yo siempre había pensado que siempre estaríamos juntos, porque después de todo éramos hermanos Y los hermanos siempre estaban juntos __**¿verdad?**__. Después de la muerte de mi hermano no quería saber nada, yo no quería estar sola y no aceptaba el hecho de que mi hermano ya no estuviera, había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, pero...el ya no estaba...estaba __**muerto**__...y yo __**viva**__. Por supuesto de todo lo que había pasado yo solo tenia una conclusión, las personas al verme decían "pobrecita, debe de haber sufrido por el accidente de su hermano", pero eso no era verdad, la muerte de mi hermano no fue un __**accidente**__...__**yo lo mate**__...y esa era la __**verdad**__, todo esto era __**culpa**__ mía."_

"_Paso el tiempo y las cosas tomaron otro rumbo diferente al que era antes, mis padres cambiaron mucho. Con el tiempo su matrimonio se fue deteriorando al igual que su relación, ambos se culpaban entre ellos de la muerte de mi Onii-sama, era horrible, había días que los gritos de sus discusiones se escuchaban por toda la casa, definitivamente ya no se soportaban. Finalmente mis padres decidieron no divorciarse, por que eso era algo que a la honorable familia no le convenía, estar en medio del escándalo era algo que ellos no querían, así que decidieron dejar su matrimonio como estaba, un matrimonio que era una farsa delante de los demás. Cada uno se consiguió un amante, dormían en habitaciones separadas y evitaban hablar entre ellos, cuando lo hacían era solo para discutir y echarse en cara sus acciones inmorales. Con esa situación, yo crecí sola, casi no veía a mis padres por que según ellos estaban muy ocupados, pero la verdad era que no se querían encontrar y por eso ya no querían estar en casa."_

" _En ese entonces yo era muy pequeña para entender la situación, pero ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, preferiría mil veces que mis padres se divorciaran y dejaran de hacerse daño así, no soporto verlos así!, pero...¿quien soy yo para decirles algo?...cuando la culpable de todo esto...__**soy yo".**_

Después de llorar tanto, Orihime salió de sus pensamientos, se levanto y miró por ultima vez la lapida de su hermano.

-Me voy ya...Onii-sama- dijo despidiéndose.

Así era siempre, cada vez que visitaba la tumba de su hermano siempre lloraba, en todo este tiempo jamás pudo regalarle una sonrisa de nuevo. Limpiándose las últimas lagrimas, retomo su camino hacia el colegio y siguió caminando.

Pronto llego al colegio y se paro a unos metros de la entrada. Observo detenidamente el colegio y vio como los alumnos entraban por montones a el, le llamo la atención como ese lugar estaba rodeado por dentro y fuera de arboles de cerezos, que tenían infinidad de pétalos y que el viento hacia que volaran alrededor.

Todo eso le pareció muy agradable, sin embargo estaba muy insegura de entrar a aquel lugar.

-¿vas a seguir ahí parada o vas a entrar?- dijo una voz masculina-Estas en medio.

-Ahh!- volteo de inmediato, la había sacado de sus pensamientos- L-Lo siento mucho!- hizo una reverencia.

-........

La chica levanto la cabeza y vio a un chico alto de cabellera azul y lentes, que estaba frente a ella.

-Lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención- volvió a decir la chica.

El muchacho se quedo inmóvil por un momento, pues le pareció una chica muy bonita y con una voz tan dulce, por lo que en sus mejillas se dibujo un pequeño rubor.

-Um..Disculpe...-dijo Orihime.

-Ah! Si- salió el chico de sus pensamientos- no es nada, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Sí- respondió ella.

-Apresúrate o llegaras tarde- le recomendó el chico alejándose de ahí.

-"_**Que persona tan extraña**_"- pensó ella- "_**no es algo que tenga que tomarle importancia, solo fue una coincidencia el que me hablara."**_

Después de eso, la chica decidió al fin entrar y camino hacia ella. Llego hasta el auditorio y tomo asiento en uno de los lugares de atrás, al parecer la ceremonia comenzaría dentro de poco.

Cerca de donde se encontraba ella, había un grupito de chicas que hablaban entre ellas.

-Ya la vieron, ¿es ella verdad?- dijo una de ellas.

-Si, sí es ella- contesto otra.

-¿Eh? ¿Ella? con razón es tan bonita y refinada- contesto una tercera.

-Escuche que se rehusó a dar el discurso en la ceremonia, a pesar de haber sido la mejor en el examen de admisión- volvió a decir una.

-¿en serio?, entonces es una creída- dijo otra.

Y siguieron hablando entre ellas.

Orihime pudo escucharlas, pero no dijo nada, pues era verdad lo que ellas decían.

**-"**¿_**Qué derecho tengo yo de dar el discurso en esta ceremonia?, si fui yo quien se lo impidió a mi Onii-sama".**_- pensó ella.

-Su atención a todos por favor- dijo el director por el micrófono- vamos a dar comienzo a la ceremonia, pero antes tendremos unas palabras por el alumno de tercer año Ishida Uryuu-kun.

-Sí- contesto el joven levantándose de su asiento y se dirigió al escenario.

Orihime se quedo sorprendida al ver a aquel joven.

-Es el chico de esta mañana...y ¿es de tercer año?-dijo en voz baja.

Al terminar la ceremonia los alumnos salieron del auditorio para entrar a sus salones de clases y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

_**-"Nunca pensé que fuera un sempai"**_- pensaba Orihime mientras caminaba rumbo a su salón de clases.

Se dio cuenta que muchas miradas estaban sobre ella y de pronto choco con alguien.

-Ah! Lo siento- dijo nerviosa Orihime.

-No te preocupes- contesto tranquilamente una chica rubia de grandes atributos.

-¿Eh?- volvió a decir la rubia- podría ser que tu seas...Inoue Orihime-san?- preguntó emocionada.

-Ehh...sí- dijo la pelinaranja dudosa.

-Ah! Eres tan bonita como dicen, yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku, encantada de conocerte- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, igualmente- respondió ella.

-_**"¿Qué le pasa a esta persona? ¿Por que me habla tan amablemente?"**_- pensó para si misma

-¿Este es tu salón Orihime-chan?- pregunto la rubia señalando el lugar.

_**-¿Orihime-chan?-**_ pensó Orihime

-S-Sí, creo que si- dijo no muy convencida.

-Que bien, entonces estas en la clase de mi hermano- dijo la rubia tomándola de las manos.

-¿De tu hermano?- pregunto confusa.

-S-Sí, es realmente adorable, su nombre es...-fue interrumpida.

-¿Quién demonios es adorable?- pregunto un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, al parecer estaba molesto y tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

-Toushiro!!-dijo la rubia- estábamos hablando de ti. ^^

-¿Y por que de mi?- frunció el seño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- replicó la rubia.

-Um...- trataba de hablar Orihime.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?- dijo el chico fríamente mirando a Orihime.

-Ah...yo soy...-iba a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-Muy bien chicos, todos adentro, la clase va a comenzar- dijo una morena de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Los alumnos que estaban afuera se disponían a entrar al salón, incluyendo a Orihime y Toushiro.

-Rangiku-san, no vienes?- pregunto la pelinaranja antes de entrar

-No, yo soy de tercer año- dijo la rubia triunfante.

-¿Eh? ¿De tercer año?- dijo Orihime sorprendida.

-Así es- afirmo Toushiro- ella es una anciana.

-Que cruel Shiro-chan!! T.T - dijo Matsumoto con unas lagrimas falsas.

-No me llames así- replico el chico furioso.

-Shiro-chaaan- le soplo en el oído.

-Maldita! Estas muerta!- alzo la voz furioso.

Pero la rubia ya había salido corriendo.

-Me las pagaras!-gritaba con un puño en la mano.

Orihime solo se limito a observar aquella escena sin decir nada.

-......

Una vez todos adentro, la persona que los llamo se paro frente a la clase y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, y a partir de hoy seré su maestra de matemáticas- dijo la morena con la vista al grupo- bueno, entonces que les parece si hacemos un sorteo para que se presenten.

-Sí- respondió la clase.

_**-"¿Acaso son unos críos?"**_- pensó Toushiro.

Kuchiki-sensei coloco en una urna papelitos con los nombres de los alumnos y metió una mano dentro de ella.

-Parece que ya tenemos al primero- dijo sacando un papel- es Hitsugaya Toushiro-kun.

_**-"Debes de estar bromeando"-**_ dijo mentalmente Toushiro.

_**-¿"Hitsugaya"?-**_ pensó Orihime_**-"no es el mismo apellido que Rangiku-san".**_

Y así obligadamente, más bien llevado a la fuerza por Kuchiki-sensei paso al frente.

-Anda preséntate- lo empujo la sensei. ^^

-Ya lo sé!- gruño el chico.

-Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro... y por su bien no se me acerquen- dijo con una cara de pocos amigos.

Y con esto dejo como cubitos de hielo a toda la clase y de paso a la sensei.

-B-Bueno sigamos- dijo la maestra riendo nerviosa un poco y sacando otro papel.

-Es el turno de Inoue Orihime-san- dijo divertida.

-Sí- contestó ella y se paro frente a la clase.

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, es un gusto conocerlos- dijo haciendo una reverencia- espero y nos llevemos bien.

Diciendo esto, algunos chicos murmuraban sobre ella y otros la miraban con ojos de corazoncitos.

-¿Alguien tiene una pregunta para Inoue-san?- preguntó la sensei.

-Yo!- hablaron y alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo la mayoría de los chicos.

-_**siempre es lo mismo...-**_pensó resignada la chica.

Luego de muchas preguntas y de pasar toda la clase, llego la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Que estupidez¡- se quejaba el peliblanco poniendo los brazos detrás de su cuello.

-..... - Orihime no contesto nada.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto el chico.

-Lo siento, no pensé que era a mí a quien hablabas.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

_**-¿Qué le pasa?-**_se preguntó el peliblanco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en el almuerzo?- preguntó el chico.

-Nada en especial - respondió la chica.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras, no es asunto mío- dijo despreocupado.

-bueno, nos vemos después.- dijo ella encaminándose para salir del salón.

-¿te diste cuenta verdad?- dijo de repente Toushiro.

-¿Eh?- volteo a verlo.

-Ella y yo no somos hermanos de sangre- soltó el chico- Pero...

-No tienes por que explicármelo- lo interrumpió Orihime- no quiero meterme en sus asuntos. Así que no te preocupes- dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y salió del salón de clases.

-........

*******************************************************************

Orihime caminaba por los pasillos del edificio y bajo las escaleras. Salió del edificio y llego hasta el jardín, era un lugar grande y muy hermoso. Había muchos arboles de cerezos alrededor que se mecían con el viento que soplaba al igual que las bellas flores.

_**-"Que agradable, por fin aire fresco"-**_ pensó la chica y extendió sus brazos para sentir mejor el aire-"_**que bien se siente".**_

De pronto algo interrumpió su paz, escucho un ruido que llamo su atención. Se acerco un poco buscando de donde provenía aquel sonido y encontró un gran árbol, en sus raíces se encontraba un pequeño pajarito, que todavía no sabia volar y que lloraba desconsoladamente, al parecer se había caído del nido, pues podía escuchar a su madre y hermanos.

-Pobrecito...-dijo la chica acercándose y tomándolo con las dos manos- debes extrañar a tu madre y a tus hermanos, ¿verdad?

El pajarito aleteaba sus alitas intentando volar, parecía que le quería decir que sí, entonces Orihime decidió regresarlo a su nido, pero no seria nada fácil, pues el árbol era muy grande y ella no era muy buena escalando arboles, de hecho en su vida nunca lo había hecho, pero aun así, ya estaba decidida.

Comenzó a trepar el árbol poco a poco y procuraba no mirar hacia abajo, le daba un poco de miedo las alturas. Por fin llego lo mas cerca que pudo del nido, se paro en una rama que se veía resistente y se estiro un poco para poder alcanzar el nido.

-Un poco más...-decía la chica mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía.

Y al fin pudo alcanzarlo, dejo al pajarito en el nido y lo miro alegremente.

-Que bueno que ya estas con tu familia- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inesperadamente, la rama en la que estaba parada se partió un poco.

-No puede ser...-dijo preocupada-¿Qué hago?

La rama no aguantaría por mucho tiempo y termino por partirse.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!- gritó la chica.

Solo se escucho un gran estruendo por el impacto. Orihime tenia los ojos cerrados, incluso pensó que ya estaba muerta pues no sentía ningún dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó una voz-¿te hiciste daño?

Orihime abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta encontrarse con el rostro de una persona, y se sonrojo por lo cerca que estaban, inmediatamente su mirada se cruzo con la de aquella persona y se veían fijamente el uno al otro.

_**-"¿Qué...es esto?"-**_ se pregunto a si misma.

Se miraron fijamente durante un largo tiempo, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba de él y se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando su hermano la salvo.

-L-Lo siento- dijo apenada y levantándose del joven.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las ropas.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te hiciste daño?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-De verdad estoy bien, no ha sido nada- afirmo el chico- ¿ves?-le dijo mostrándole un brazo.

-Que alivio- dijo la chica.

Orihime observo discretamente al joven, tenia el cabello de un color naranja muy peculiar, casi igual al de ella, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color marrón, y pues de su cuerpo ni hablar, se dio cuenta de ello con solo su mano estar en el pecho del joven, pero era extraño, pues no vestía el uniforme del colegio, por el contrario vestía ropa casual, ¿Quién era ese joven? Se preguntaba ella.

-De verdad lo siento- dijo Orihime- por mi culpa podrías haberte lastimado.

El muchacho volteo la mirada y frunció el seño.

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?-dijo un poco molesto- además...pensé que seria una lastima si una chica... tan bonita se hacia daño- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y un poco sonrojado.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? No te escuche- le dijo sorprendida.

-No, no es nada- se rasco la cabeza- bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos- se despidió.

-Sí... adiós- respondió ella.

Orihime vio como ese apuesto joven se alejaba de aquel lugar, se quedo un poco inquieta al pensar quien era esa persona, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, aunque su corazón todavía latía muy fuerte y se aceleraba más al recordar el rostro de aquel muchacho.

**-**¿Quién eres?- dijo Orihime en un susurro.

_**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero y les haya gustado, por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios y Reviews que seguiré leyendo con gusto. Quiero dejarle una contestación para uno en especial.**_

Kuro-neko-chan: hola, espero y estés bien, gracias por el Review que me dejaste. Ah! Por cierto como Ojou-sama me estoy refiriendo a que Orihime es una señorita rica de una familia muy prestigiosa XD, perdón si te confundí, también quería responderte a lo que me preguntaste si quería unirme a la campaña ICHIHIME-RENRUKI, pues claro que me encantaría(es un acepto XD), seria genial que estas historia y otras que yo escriba se publicaran en otros lugares, seria estupendo!, así otros podrían disfrutar del ICHIHIME y de los otros ^^. Te dejo mi correo por si te quieres comunicar conmigo es

M h a r h y _ 99 h o t m a i l . c o m bueno espero y estemos en contacto bye.

P.D: yo ya te agregue a mis contactos =) y me gustaría que me ayudaras en mis historias como Beta Reader.


	3. Secreto

**SEAN BIENVENIDOS **

¡**Hola a todos! Ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, pero mejor tarde que nunca XD. Espero y les guste el capitulo y si no es mucha molestia (aunque creo que si jeje) dejen sus REVIEWS por favor (y me harán feliz =). Bueno disfruten del capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran maestro TITE KUBO-SAMA **

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: "SECRETO"**

-Hemos llegado, Ojou-sama – dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Muchas gracias, Sebastián- respondió Orihime bajando de él.

-Que tenga un buen día, Ojou-sama- dijo despidiéndose de ella.

-Si, me voy- respondió ella.

A medida que la chica se adentraba al colegio, pudo escuchar hablar a varios alumnos sobre ella, después de todo ella no era una persona común y corriente, ella era una Ojou-sama rica y de buena familia. Eso la entristeció un poco, por que esa era una de las razones por las que no podía hacer amigos; pues temían involucrarse con una persona de tal prestigio.

Después de pensar en tantas cosas, llego al salón de clases y vio a Toushiro sentado en su lugar con una mano en su mentón.

-Buenos días, Toushiro-kun- lo saludó Orihime por educación.

-Sí… - contestó mirando de reojo.

Orihime se dio cuenta de la actitud tan distante que tenia, por el modo en que contestó y decidió no decir nada.

-¿Por qué no te da curiosidad lo de mi hermana y yo?- preguntó el chico aun en la posición que estaba- normalmente la gente siempre quiere saber sobre eso.

La chica se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo, pero era verdad, ella no quería involucrarse con nadie.

-Te lo dije ayer ¿verdad?- contestó ella mientras se sentaba- ese no es asunto mío, sus razones deben de tener.

- Ya estuvo bueno de charlas, la clase va a comenzar- dijo un pelirrojo entrando al salón con un libro en la mano.

Al verlo, rápidamente entraron los alumnos que se encontraban fuera del salón y comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿ya viste los tatuajes que tiene?- dijo una.

-Sí, es muy raro ¿verdad?- contestó otra.

-¿Quieren decir algo a la clase?- las fulmino con la mirada el pelirrojo.

-N-No, no es nada- contestaron las dos nerviosas.

-Bien, pues desgraciadamente yo seré su maestro de geografía- dijo poniendo un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio- así que cuídense mucho.

-Creo que se parece mucho a ti, Toushiro-kun- dijo Orihime en voz baja.

- Estas de broma ¿yo?- replico él.

-Entonces, cierren la boca para que la clase comience- frunció el ceño.

-S-Sí- respondieron todos.

Pasaron las horas y por fin sonó el timbre, indicando que la hora de la tortura…digo de geografía había terminado.

-¡Banzai!- gritó uno.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó furioso el Sensei.

-N-Nada, Sensei- contestó asustado.

-Bien, ya oyeron la clase terminó, nos vemos en la próxima clase- dijo cerrando su libro y salió del salón de clases.

-Creí que iba a morir T.T - dijo el chico tirándose al piso.

-Eres un exagerado Keigo- habló otro.

-¿Qué dices Mizuiro?- lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡ese hombre nos hizo escribir como bestias!

-Sí, Sí, lo que tú digas- se dio la vuelta ignorándolo.

-¡E-Espera Mizuiro! ¡No me ignores!- gritó el chico.

* * *

En el pasillo caminaba Abarai-Sensei y se detuvo al encontrarse con alguien.

-¡Hey Rukia!- habló el pelirrojo saludándola.

-Hola Renji- contestó ella

-¿Vas a dar clases?- preguntó a la joven.

-Así es, con la clase 1-A – respondió ella.

-Ah! Con el grupo que acabo de salir- dijo poniendo una mano en su bolsillo.

-¿Das clases a ese grupo? Creí que sólo dabas clases a tercer año- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, ya ves, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?- se extraño.

-No, por nada- hizo una mueca- Pobrecitos…

-¿Dijiste algo?- habló furioso.

-N-No, no dije nada- dijo nerviosa- Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós.

-¿Y a esta qué le pasa?- se preguntó Renji.

* * *

Después de la clase de Kuchiki -Sensei (que era más flexible), llego la hora del almuerzo, por fin un descanso.

-¡Comidaaa!- gritó Keigo corriendo a la salida.

-Es como un niño- dijo Mizuiro resignado.

-Tienes razón- contestó Chad con una gota en la cabeza y ambos lo siguieron.

-¡Orihime-chaaan!- entro Matsumoto al salón y estrujo a Orihime con sus grandes atributos- ¡vamos a almorzar juntas!

-No puedo…respirar- trataba de decir la pelinaranja.

-¿Eh? ¿Que dices? – dijo la rubia.

-¡Idiota!¡la estas ahogando!-gritó Toushiro.

-¡Ah! Perdón- soltó a Orihime.

-cof, cof, cof…- tosió la chica.

-Serás Idiota, casi la matas- la regaño el peliblanco.

-Perdóname, Orihime-chan- junto sus mano- no era mi intención.

-N-No te preocupes…Rangiku-sempai- dijo Orihime reponiéndose- pero lo siento, no puedo, hay un lugar a donde quiero ir.

-Mmm…- hizo puchero la rubia- esta bien, pero la próxima vez si ¿verdad?

-S-Si- respondió dudosa- Bueno, nos vemos después- se despidió y salió del salón.

-Es muy rara- dijo Toushiro cruzando los brazos.

-¿Eh?- se quedo pensativa Matsumoto- podría ser que… ¿te guste?

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Que tonterías dices?- gruño el chico.

-A Shiro-chan le gusta Orihime-chan- empezó a molestarlo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y déjame en paz!- dijo el chico saliendo del salón.

* * *

Orihime caminaba por el jardín tranquilamente, pero repentinamente se detuvo en el lugar donde se había encontrado con ese chico, sacudió su cabeza al recordar esa escena y siguió caminando.

_**-¿En que tonterías estoy pensando?-**_ pensó mientras caminaba- _**¡sólo fue una coincidencia!- se repetía.**_

Llego hasta el fondo del jardín y allí se encontró con un edificio no muy grande, que estaba deteriorado y un poco viejo. Tuvo la sensación de que algo la llamaba hacia ese lugar y decidió entrar, además tenia cierta curiosidad por saber que había ahí dentro. La chica abrió la puerta y entro en aquel edificio, era un lugar muy grande, lucio ordenado y estaba lleno de estantes con libros.

-¿Libros? ¿Acaso esta es una biblioteca?, pero ¿Por qué esta vacía?- se preguntó ella.

No pudo resistir echarle un vistazo a los libros, pues a ella le gustaba mucho leer. Tomo uno de un estante, estaba un poco empolvado y lo sacudió con sus manos.

-Este libro… ¿lo tienen aquí?- se preguntó- que suerte, no lo había encontrado por ninguna tienda- agregó emocionada.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer gustosamente. La expresión de su rostro cambio a una muy interesada por ese libro, de verdad estaba disfrutando de la lectura. De pronto escucho claramente como se abrió la puerta, al parecer alguien entró. La chica se quedo helada, no sabia si la regañarían por estar en ese lugar. Pudo escuchar los pasos de esa persona acercándose a ella, lo que ocasiono que se pusiera muy nerviosa y que el libro se le zafara de las manos, cayendo al suelo haciendo un pequeño ruido.

-_**"No puede ser"**_- pensó ella.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- escuchó una voz.

Se escuchaban los pasos de esa persona acercándose a ella…

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo Orihime en voz baja.

Finalmente aquella persona llego donde se encontraba ella, pero Orihime estaba de espaldas, así que a primera vista no pudo ver su rostro, solo sabia que se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-_**"Lo mejor será que me disculpe"**_- pensó

-¡L-Lo siento…yo no sabia que este lugar…- dijo volteando hacia aquella persona.

Orihime se quedo helada de nuevo, pero esta vez por una razón diferente.

-"_**Este persona**_…"- se dijo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó una voz masculina- esta biblioteca no esta en servicio.

-Y-Yo…- intento hablar, estaba sorprendida de verlo.

-"_**Es la chica de antes**_"- pensó el joven.

-Y-Yo no sabia que no estaba en servicio- al fin dijo ella- es solo que no pude evitar tomar un libro de aquí- tomo el libro que se había caído de sus manos.

-Ya veo- dijo el joven mirándola- pero como ya te había dicho, esta biblioteca no esta en servicio.

-Entiendo…- agacho ella la mirada- pero disculpe, ¿usted quien es? ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?- alzo la mirada de nuevo.

-¿eh? ¿Yo?- preguntó- yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo, soy profesor de este colegio- respondió serio.

_**-"¿P-P-P-Profesor?"**_-pensó sorprendida.

-Sera mejor que te vayas- dijo de repente- no esta permitido que los alumnos vengan a este lugar, si quieres leer, será mejor que vayas a la otra biblioteca.

-¿eh? ¿Y que hay de usted?- pregunto ella- ¿usted tiene permitido venir a este lugar?

-Yo no soy un alumno, además este lugar esta bajo mi cargo- dijo en tono sarcástico, lo que hizo poner una mueca de enojo en el rostro de la chica.

-Pues no me pienso ir de aquí- dijo abriendo el libro que tenia en sus manos.

-No deberías de hacer eso, te meterás en problemas- le dijo burlonamente.

-¿Es que acaso usted no sabe quien soy?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, eres la chica que casi se cae de aquel árbol - se burlo de nuevo.

-N-No, no me refiero a eso -se sonrojo-…mi nombre ¿Sabe usted mi nombre?- insistió ella.

-No, no tengo idea- dijo cruzando los brazos.

_**-"¿Qué? ¿Será verdad? ¿No sabe quien soy?"**_- se preguntó.

-¿Así que te gustan los libros?- le preguntó observando la enorme cantidad de libros que los rodeaban.

-S-Sí- respondió ella enseguida.

-Pues…- dijo seriamente- ve a la otra biblioteca- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

- ¡E-Espere por favor!- lo siguió- ¡por favor espere!-gritaba la chica.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- se detuvo y volteo la mirada.

-U-Um…s-si no es mucha molestia- tartamudeo ella- ¿podría quedarme aquí?...Kurosaki-Sensei- termino de decir sonrojada.

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?- se volteó completamente- este lug-

-¡Ya lo sé!- lo interrumpió ella- pero… ¡por favor!- hizo una reverencia- se que es egoísta de mi parte lo que estoy pidiendo y se que pondría en peligro su trabajo, pero le prometo que yo me responsabilizaré de todo- afirmo la chica.

-diablos… ¿Por qué eres tan terca?- dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza y soltó un suspiro- Esta bien- dijo resignado.

-¡E-Entonces!...- levanto la mirada emocionada.

-¡Pero!- la interrumpió- esto será un secreto entre los dos ¿de acuerdo?- la miró.

-S-Sí- respondió ella un poco sonrojada.

_**-¿Q-Qué es…esta sensación?-**_ pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho.

-Bueno, entonces ¿me dirás tu nombre?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Mi nombre?…

_**-"Es verdad, aun no le he dicho mi nombre, pero si lo hago… ¿cambiara su forma de… tratarme?- pensó mientras apretaba más sus manos contra su pecho.**_

-¡Oye!- la llamó el- ¿todavía sigues aquí? - le dijo para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es…- agacho la mirada- es…Sayaka Hiromi…

* * *

CORTEEEEEEEE!!

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo (gracias a dios T.T) espero y les haya agradado, también espero muy ansiosamente sus REVIEWS (Siiiiiiiiii). Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

¡Cuídense! ¡ICHIHIME FOREVER! *O*


End file.
